Pales in Comparison
by HopAPlane
Summary: Jane just solved a case and she is in the mood to celebrate. She heads down to the morgue to convince her girlfriend Maura that they should leave but Maura has to stay untill she finishes her work. Smut in M's office.


I do not own them. Just having a little fun with them. Hope you enjoy.

Pales in Comparison

Words: 1,846

I am finishing my paper work on a case we just closed. I glance up at the clock; 7:20 and the bull pen should be empty by now.A quick survey of the area confirms it. Desks are empty, computer monitors are off, and everything is covered by darkness except for my desk. But my desk quickly joins the darkness as I flick off my lamp and shut down my computer. There is nothing like the shot of adrenaline that flows through my body after closing a case. Collaring the bad guy always gets me in a celebratory mood. So, I head down to the morgue, where I know M will still be working. We like to finish our work as soon as possible after a case is closed.

I get into the elevator and impatiently wait for the ding that indicates I've arrived in the basement. I determinedly head to toward her office. Walking through the morgue, I notice everyone else has gone home.

"Hey babe." She is working on the computer, elegantly pecking away at it. "Are you almost done?"

I walk up behind her and move those perfect curls off her shoulders. Then, I set my hands on the slope between her collar bones and give her a little massage. I run my hand up and down the length of her neck. With my thumb, I make sure to get that spot at the base of her scalp; the one that makes her moan. Her head drops forward; she's enjoying how my hands feel on her.

I stop, or risk not getting an answer from her.

"Ohh that felt so good." She looks up at me. "Hi, I still have about twenty more minutes. You could keep me company. I missed you."

"I missed you too. We solved the case. I thought, we could go home and celebrate." I give her that smile that lights up her eyes. I lean down and place an open mouthed kiss on her neck, then drag my lips over the shell of her ear. "Come on babe. You can finish that in the morning. We can have some fun."

"Jane, I want to, but the deadline is at midnight tonight. I have to get it done." There is clear disappointment in her tone of voice.

I don't relent. From behind her, as she remains in her chair, at her desk, I grab her chin and lift it up and to the side and I kiss her, long and slow, and deep. I slide my tongue into her mouth and circle hers. I take my time exploring her mouth. I use my tongue to try and coax her tongue into my mouth. It works. When she pushes her tongue past my lips, I suck on it. That draws a low moan from her.

I keep kissing her until I can tell she needs more. She starts shifting her hips trying to move them back so that she can increase the pressure on her most delicate area.

I grab the armrests of her chair and pull it back so that I have room to reach her left thigh. I start massaging that firm, shapely thigh with my dominant hand. First on the outside then I reach for her knees. God it's good to have long lanky arms.

I whisper in her ear, "Babe, pull your skirt up for me." And with the desperation we both are starting to feel, she pulls up her skirt the best she can. My hand moves up her inner thigh, and she slides her hand up and down my right arm as it is the only part of me she can reach. "Spread them babe. You know it's going to feel so good." She complies. My hand travels the rest of its journey and I reach her core.

"Babe, you're already wet and slick. And you seem to be missing an item of clothing." She whimpers; the mild dirty talk, especially me talking about how she feels on my finger, always ratchets up her urgency.

Unable to complete a sentence she breathes out, "I ruined..hmm...them after you teased me at...ahh…lunch..mmm."

I keep kissing her as I play in her wetness. Through her folds, my fingers slide up and circle her clit then down and around her opening. With each pass I add pressure. The longer we go the harder it is to keep kissing her; the kisses are becoming sloppy, but God do I love them sloppy, wet and wanting. I nearly go over the edge knowing that I can make her become so imprecise, that I can labor her breath, make her body tremble.

"Babe, are you going to need my fingers?" I ask her in between kisses. She nods her head. Momentarily, she has lost the ability to form words.

"I'm going to need you to scoot down in your chair a bit." Then she does and now I have a better angle to enter her. And she is wet and ready. I slide two fingers into her. The shift in her position causes her skirt to rise even farther up onto her hips, and now I have a clear view of her mound.

"Ohh Jane. Don't make me wait…you feel so good." I quicken my pace right away. She is matching the rhythm I set with her hips.

We have to stop kissing at this point. I rest my chin on her shoulder and look down her body. I can see each time my finger disappears into her with each thrust, and I can see how they come out wetter than before with each pull.

I can feel the pressure start to build within her. She turns her head and nuzzles into the side of my cheek. Her warm breath washes over my ear. I can hear the sweetest noises escape her as she reaches for her orgasm.

My back is burning from thrusting and holding this position but Hell it feels good.

I bring my other hand up and massage her breasts. I always make sure that every time, fast or slow, her breasts get the attention they deserve; they are so unbelievably perfect. We stay like this for what feels like forever. The thrill of closing a case pales in comparison to the feelings I get from being able to bring pleasure to M.

"Jane please."

I pinch her nipple, trough the expensive fabric of her dress, at the same time that I put pressure on her clit by grinding my palm on it, and I know that will do it for her. Her body shivers as she nears her orgasm.

It's perfection when she finally gets there.

She trembles and shakes in this ridiculously expensive chair of hers. She presses her lips and tongue to the spot below my ear. She always loves to taste me anyway she can. When she reaches her peak, I slowly bring her down from her high with a couple of slow gentle thrusts. I stay, buried deep in her.

"You ok?" she nods still not being able to talk. I can see shock waves running through her body, so a lay my free hand on her stomach so I can feel them. I feel the last couple of spasms on both my hands, inside and out. Gently, I rub circles her stomach helping her calm down.

"Kiss me Jane." I do because I could kiss her every second of my life. I let her lead this kiss; it is gentle and soft. She lets out a contented and relaxed sigh. "Love you."

"Love you too, so much babe." I finally pull out of her, and then give her peck on her still slightly parted lips. "Alright finish up so we can go home and properly celebrate. I'm going to go lay on the couch, but hurry up because that was amazing and I need you."

As I walk around the front of her desk, I snatch a couple of tissues and wipe off my fingers.

I make my way to the couch. As I get comfortable on her couch, which is a feat because as fashionable as her furniture is, it is not comfortable, I see her straighten her clothes out and sit back down on her chair.

Her chair faces towards me as she works. I watch her contently because it is one of my favorite pass times, better than a Red Sox game just don't tell anyone.

She looks up and sees me watching. I smile at her and she smiles back. Then her sweet smile turns mischievous. But she goes back to looking at her computer screen.

I keep watching her.

She, then, shifts in her seat a little. Trying to be sneaky, she hikes up her skirt a couple of inches. She follows that closely with parting her feet and placing them about a foot and a half apart from each other; a very un-lady like thing.

I groan and I can hear her giggle at me.

I can see all of her. There is enough light at the right angle that I can see her wetness.

"Fuck Maura. NOT fair!"

"What are you not enjoying the view?"

The tone in her voicewould have made me laugh out loud, but how worked up I am does not let me.

"I am but the view is so amazing, I might have to take care of myself."

"Jane don't you dare."

"Can't help it M." My hand slowly makes it way to my center over my slacks. I cup myself and squeeze. "Fuck that feels good M."

"Jane.. no wait for me."

"Shit M.. Stay how you are. Finish your report. Once you are done, you can help me out."

"Jaaane" She is actually pouting.

"No M, finish your report and I'll let you help me."

She quickly turned her back to her computer. God, she is cute while trying to focus on her report, but still wanting to watch me. She is biting her lower lip trying to finish quickly but remain professional.

Seeing her like that makes my hand move faster against myself. The room is quickly filled with the sounds of finger tapping keyboards and ragged breathing.

"ahhh… I'm getting close M. I got myself all worked up watching you come."

"Slow down Jane."

"Hmm...I.. can't." I circle my finger over my own clit and add pressure.

"A few more minutes, I'm almost done. Wait for me."

"No Fuck I'm coming...look at me." Her eyes focus on me and then I lose control. My breathing stops and my body becomesridged for a few seconds. Then I relax.

"Ohh, Jane."

"You shouldn't have teased me M. Hurry up so we can go home and start round two."

She turns quickly back to her computer even more determined than before to finish her work. Even though I just came, it is not the same without her, my need for sparks again.

I know that we both are already feeling the need for each other again.

The End

First time writer. I had some help from a Beta(thank you so much). Hope you enjoyed. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
